Nests
by kamaleen
Summary: Ichigo and his friends went to Las Noches to get Inoue back. However, when they got there they were told to feel free to walk around since 80% of the arrancars were busy with their mating season while 'Aizen-sama', Gin and Tosen were taking a vacation to Hawaii to avoid too much sound pollution.
1. Chapter 1

Nests

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ok, better be careful from here."

Rukia said while they were walking right toward the giant gate of Las Noches. After passing the palace of the former espadas, they're now between the way they came in and the gate in front of them. However, something stopped them in their mid-step.

Bang!

"Oi!"

Something blurred and blue hit Ichigo on his head and sent him and that thing fell faces first to the floor beneath them.

"What?!"

Ichigo, Neil, Sado and Rukia looked at that thing before it stood up and strengthened at its full high, which wasn't much higher than Neil.

"Hey!"

In front of them was a kid with a familiar electric-blue hair and big azue-eyes. The kid was wearing a white short sleeves shirt and a white hakama. He had a hollow mask that looked like a tiger jaw above his left ear, quite reminding Ichigo of someone.

"Umm...who are you guys?" The kid asked innocently. Rukia, Sado and Ichigo looked at each other, unsure of what they should say. However, before anyone of them could ask, they heard a voice calling from far away.

"Canino! Where are you little brat!"

"That voice sounds familiar." Ichigo frowned and stood up, suddenly the kid ran to hide behind him. "What?! What's the matter kid?"

"Shhhh... If the big guy with blue hair likes me comes asking for me, don't tell him I'm here, please..."

The kid was pledging when suddenly they all felt a strong raitsu before someone appeared in front of them.

"G...Grimmjow?!"

Ichigo, Rukia and Sado were stunned that suddenly the 6th Espada was in front of him. Ichigo and Rukia drew out their swird immediately while Sado changed his pose to a ready-to-fight one.

"Easy there!"

To their surprise, Grimmjow seemed to be uninterested in them, the intruders, at all. He just frowned and spoke.

"Oi! Come out here Canino! Your mother is waiting for you!"

"No way!" The kid pouted from behind Ichigo and retreated back more. "I hate bathing!"

"Nghhh! Don't make me force you!" Grimmjow grunted at the kid, completely ignoring the intruders in front of him. "You know if we're late he'll really make us sleep on the floor..."

"Make you sleep on the floor not me!"

Canino shouted and immediately dodged to hide behind Ichigo when Grimmjow snarled.

"Alright! If you wanna see me sleep on the floor that much!" Grimmjow grunted. "But he'll be very upset to hear that you're misbehaving because you don't want to bath."

"The water is freezing!" The boy pouted. "And I hate bathing! Why can't I just take a shower like you do?!"

"For the answer, you have to ask your mother not me!"

"Umm! Wait a sec!" Ichigo suddenly shouted. He decided to interrupt since he and his friends might damage their ears and brains if they had to stand between the shouting contest of the kid and Grimmjow any longer without an explanation. "Can you two just tell us what's going on?"

"He's Canino." Grimmjow said. "I'm his father. His mother is very upset to find out that he's late for a bath. And I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight if I can't get him back in time."

"Mother wants me to bath with him." Canino pouted. "But I'm not a little kid! He doesn't have to bath me anymore. I want to use a shower likes my Dad does!"

"I understand that why you don't want to bath but just come out already!" Grimmjow groaned. "Sleeping on the floor isn't fun and I don't want to force you! Just step out and let's go!"

"Wait!" Rukia who just had realized something interrupted. She quickly asked. "You referred to your mother as 'him'?"

"Shut up fuckin' Shinigami!" Grimmjow snarled. "Of cause there are some male hollows/arrancars who will be fertiled in case that there is no female around. And yes, my mate is a male and he's the mother of this kid." Then he turned to the kid. "Come on boy! I will talk to your mother about the bath ok? And the day after tomorrow I will take you for a hunt with me. I promise. Are you satisfied?"

"Thank you Dad!"

Canino smiled happily and ran out to Grimmjow. The 6th Espada sighed and held his son up before turned to the intruders in front of him.

"Well, feel free to use the small door near the gate. It won't be locked anyway. And don't expect us to fight you, it's a mating season and even Aizen cannot make us stop what we're doing." Grimmjow spoke with a bored expression and 'a matter of fact' tone. "I'll be going now. Come back to let me beat you later Kurosaki, now I have a 'father-duties' to do."

With that, the 6th Espada disappeared with his son, leaving three shocked intruders and an innocent kid on the passage.

"A mating season?" Ichigo turned to Rukia for more clues. He supposed that Neil was too young for this type of questions. "Any ideas?"

The shinigami frowned and nodded before she spoke.

"I've heard of it. The arrancars do have their mating season, but it's very rare and the cycle takes around 5-10 years each." Rukia said. "But they take it seriously nonetheless. Which means that if this guy is telling the truth, most of the arrancars in there now are more likely to be focusing on mating than fighting. They won't fight us unless we trespass their territories or disturb while they're 'mating'."

"If that is true, does it mean that we can just walk straight to Aizen without anyone trying to stop us if we don't trespass or disturb them?"

"Yes"

"Ok" Ichigo nodded to Rukia's answer. "Let's go find out then."

* * *

When they entered into the building, the first think they heard was a moan from a close door at their left.

"What?"

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged a look while Sado held Neil up in his arm and covered her ears.

"Faster!...ahhh...faster..."

It's more than a crystal clear that someones were doing something in that room which didn't need audiences. The company then made a run for the door in front of them, ignoring Neil who yelled in puzzled and annoyed about why Sado had to cover her ears and what's going on.

After they slammed the door shut that they had a chance to catch their breath. Everyone excepted Neil was blushing so red that could put a tomato to shame.

"He's not lying, at all."

Rukia said, gulping. Ichigo and Sado nodded with their blushed face.

"Maybe this will be easier than we have thought." Ichigo finally caught his breath and said. "If they're all 'busy' with their mating, maybe we can just go help Inoue and get out of here."

"I agree." Rukia nodded. She strengthened up and said. "Let's go find her and others."

It's easy to speak than to do. In the end they found themselves walking passes many corridors and passages that had strange sounds came out from the doors beside. They're lucky that Neil was now falling asleep since she hadn't slept for days. However, it's still hard to walk passes corridors that contained making strange sounds and moans.

"Why this place has to be so huge!"

Ichigo sighed in desperation while Sado and Rukia nodded in agreement. However, this time when they walked out of the corridor to another corridor, they was greeted with a dark skin woman in white clothes.

"Good evening" The woman said emotionlessly. "My name is Tier Halibel. I'm going to be your tour guild around Las Noches to prevent you from running into the mating activities and embarrassed them along with yourselves."

* * *

After an awkward introducing each other, Halibel leaded them down the corridor while she kept explaining with her calm and emotionless voice.

"As you can see, or hear." Halibel said. "80% of Arrancars here are in their mating season, so we're not very ready to fight, also most of the espadas as well. As you have mentioned before, Grimmjow and his mate, Ulquiorra, are having their mating season too. The kid you had met is their son from their last mating season 7 years ago. There're only the 2nd, 3rd and 10th Espada, along with some of the arrancars here that aren't having the mating season."

Halibel said in a matter of fact tone while the intruders tried to pick up every detail she had told.

"By the way, I'm 3rd Espada. I'm one of the 20% that still had no interested in mating issue. The 10th Espada stated that he would go find some places peaceful for his ears out of Las Noches and just left 1 hour ago. The 2nd also said the same and he's preparing to go on his 2 weeks vacation with some of his fraccións that are still normal, leaving me in charge of this tour guild duty."

"May I ask a question?"

Rukia interrupted the 3rd Espada who was leading them down the passage.

"Yes?"

"I guess the mating isn't permanent and doesn't include pregnancy right?" Rukia asked. "I mean, if you're all mated and have a child, this place might be full of children running around already."

"That's right." Halibel answered. "Only the couple that has mated for life can produce an offspring. And for the arrancars who don't have a mate, or don't want to have one, the mating season is their 'fucking and tangling' time. Most of the mating cycles will have the mating part for a month or longer. It has been a week and a half already since the mating season has started."

Halibel's blunt explanation had caused faces of the intruders to heat up. They're all glad that Halibel didn't turn to look at them and Neil was still sleeping in Sado's arms.

"Wait" Ichigo immediately interrupt when he had thought of something. "It means that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are mated...for life?!"

"Yes" Halibel nodded. "It's very rare for us to do so. It likes 'marriage' in the human world. But the different is that they cannot divorce. If they did, it means that each one of them must die."

"Oh"

Ichigo, Rukia and Sado looked at each other in puzzled. So, maybe the arrancars are more than they had thought about. They might be creatures that wanted blood and bone, but it's sured that they didn't think only about destroying things and causing disaster all the time.

* * *

They continued walking in silent for 5 minutes until Halibel had reached her destination.

"This is the dining room." Halibel said. "At first I thought of taking you all to the living room, but someone had told me that my fraccións are occupying it, very loudly. I think you all should settle here for a while then."

"No problem"

The team nodded and Halibel let them in. The dining room looked liked a school cafeteria, but it was silent nonetheless. There're 2-3 arrncars sitting in the far end of the room, digging through their food.

"If you're hungry, the kitchen is that way." Halibel said, pointing to the door on the right. "Feel free to grab anything to eat, unless it had a name on it. And try to be careful about the leftovers. Some are supposed to be the food for Yummy's dog. I'll leave you all for a while to check that this place is still in piece.

"Wait! Halibel"

Ichigo said before the woman left. Halibel turned and raised her eyebrows a bit as to ask why he stopped her.

"If you all don't have any intentions to fight, then can we just grab Inoue and just go?"

"I'm not in charge for that woman." Halibel said. "It's Ulquiorra. If you want to know the answer for that question, you have to ask him."

"Wait" Rukia interrupted her. "Is this a joke or something? I don't think that Aizen will let us just walk in and help our friend out this easy."

"I think he doesn't even know that you are here." Halibel answered. "He, Ishimaru-sama and Tōsen-sama have left here three days ago to take a vacation to a place called 'Hawaii'. He said that he didn't want to see X-rated TV shows on 70% of his monitors all the time, nor he wanted Ishimaru-sama to grow addicted to it. And he won't come back until the next three weeks that the mating season will mostly end."

"And aren't you going to tell him?"

"No" Halibel shook her head. "He ordered us to keep this place in one piece until he's back. As long as you don't break anything, I don't see a reason to report you as a threat. If you have questions, please wait here until I come back."

And then Halibel was gone, going for her checking up around the place. Ichigo and his friends decided to sit down and relax a bit, at least this room had no sexual sounds to be heard.

"I can't believe this." Rukia said with a sigh while her friends nodded in agreement.

"The quicker we can get out of here the better." Sado said and everyone nodded, excepted for Neil who was still sleeping.

"I wonder how others are doing." Ichigo said. "I just hoped that they won't run into...errrr...the arrancars' sexual activities."

* * *

Opposite from what Ichigo had hoped, Ishida, Renji, Dondochakka and Pesche had run into something very terrified.

"What the fuck are those sounds?!"

Renji shouted while they ran passed many doors that contained strange sounds behind.

"I don't know!" Ishida yelled back. "How many times do I have to tell you I don't know!"

"But I know!"

Suddenly, Pesche shouted from behind and made both heads snapped at him.

"Then why don't you say something!"

Renji shouted in frustrated.

"It...it..."

"'It' what?!"

"It's very embarrassed!"

"What?!"

This time both Renji and Ishida shouted.

"Well,..." Pesche seemed to be in a hard time finding words to explain. "...I think it's their mating season!"

"A what?!"

But before Pesche could explain more, they found that they had run into a dark room and stumbled over something soft but gooey. The door was shut behind them, leaving them all in the dark.

"What the fuck?"

Renji looked around while trying to move to find a solid ground to stand than a gooey substance they're standing on. Suddenly, a creepy voice greeted them.

"Who are you and why are you interrupting me? I'm laying me eggs here don't you see?"

Then a light was switched on. And their screams were loud enough to be heard from more than 300 meters radius.

* * *

"Why did I feel liked hearing Renji's voice." Ichigo said after he thought he had heard his friends' voices from somewhere.

"Me too." Sado frowned. "Do they run into trouble?"

"Maybe, but it's like they're very terrified more than hurt." Ichigo said. "Maybe we should ask Halibel if she would let us see the monitors to locate them."

"Oh! It's you guys again!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted them. Ichigo, Rukia and Sado turned to see Canino standing in front of their table with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello again bud" Ichigo smiled. He admitted he quite liked this kid, even that he had a moody father. "How are you, ummm, did your mother let you take a shower?"

"Yes!" Canino shouted and jumped in happiness. "Dad convinced mom and in the end he let me take a shower instead of a bath! Yeah!"

"Quit shouting will you?"

However, Grimmjow appeared behind Canino and sighed with a smile while he watched his son jumped in surprise.

"Dad!" Canino smiled before he turned to Ichigo and his friends. "We meet them again! Can I invite them to our quarter?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"It's because your mother and I don't want to." Grimmjow snarled. But his son's pout and pledging eyes made him sighed and said with a softer voice. "But if you want to talk with them while I go fetch us food, it's ok."

"Thanks Dad!"

Canino jumped and kissed his father's cheek. Grimmjow chuckled and looked at the intruders dangerously.

"If any of you dare hurt or harm my son..."

"No! We'll not!"

Ichigo, Sado and Rukia held their hands up immediately, not wanting to cause any fights or troubles since they're doing quite well in avoiding the it.

"Good"

Grimmjow nodded and turned to go when they heard a beep sound from him.

"Hmm..."

Grimmjow pulled out an iPhone from his pockets to look at its screen and sighed. He then handed the phone to Canino while Ichigo and his friends were stunned.

An iPhone, here, in Las Noches?

However, Grimmjow didn't seem to care that they're looking with their jaws nearly hit the floor. He continued talking to his son.

"Your mother just requests a popcorn."

"Which means we're going to watch movies?"

"Probably yes"

"Hurray!"

"Uh, may I interrupt?" Ichigo asked and both blue head turned his way. "How come... an iPhone in Las Noches?"

"Oi! Do you think we aren't interested in social network?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "How will you call or inform each arrancars then? Go knocking at their doors and hope that they're in their quarters all the time?"

"No..."

"Listen moron." Grimmjow said. "Aizen and his team created something called 'internet' and 'phone signal' since they built Las Noches. They also linked it to the human world's network in case we wanted to see stuffs humans are sending over the world. We found it very interesting and usable. Our cooks even learnt some new dishes from the human's cooking online courses."

"Umm Dad."

Canino interrupted, still looking at the screen.

"What is it?"

"Uncle Yummy asks if we want anything." Canino said while reading the message in the Espada chat room. "He's in Bangkok, saying that the food there is great and if we want anything?"

"He finds the food great everywhere." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Ask him to bring us bananas and papayas when he comes back. Do others say anything?"

"Umm...uncle Starrk asks for a silk pillow cover. Aunt Halibel asks if he can bring her some gingers, lemon grasses and Thai galangals back."

Canino read from the messages.

"Nnoitra ask for porn videos. Dad, what's porn?"

"Something you shouldn't understand until you're more older. And that spoon head always wants porn videos."

"I'm not a kid!"

Canino pouted.

"Yes, you are."

Grimmjow sighed and grabbed his iPhone back from his son.

"I'll go get the food then. Wanna come and help?"

"Yes" Canino nodded. "I'll prove to you I'm old enough!"

"Ok, go find some sandwiches and three apples then little man." Grimmjow said and Canino ran into the kitchen. The 6th Espada sighed and followed his son, leaving Ichigo and his friends watching them gone with huge eyes and aches jaws.

TBC.

* * *

I put Rukia, Ichigo, Neliel and Sado together while Renji is with Ishida, Pesche and Dondochakka because I want to split them out in only two teams. It's easier to write than in the original one.

Canino = Canine or Fang in English

If you have any ideas for this story or a request for more pairings in this story, please let me know. Excepted for Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, I haven't decided about any other pairings yet. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Nest

Chapter 2

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia found themselves stood stunning in the kitchen...yeah...stunning.

They had come in to grab some food since their stomaches started to protest. Sado was still outside with Nel, waiting for their return. But Ichigo and Rukia thought that they wouldn't be back soon.

The kitchen was well arranged. There were three large fridges and three stoves with ovens. A long counter occupied half of the wall and in the middle of the room were five silver tables.

Canino was loading some stuff from the counter to one of the tables where a giant basket was on. He might be small but his strength was something impressive. He was carried tons of plastic bags contained food inside and in one swift breath, placed them all on the table. After that the kid jumped on the table and started loading them into the basket. But what had caught their eyes was what the Grimmjow was doing.

The Sexta was wearing a blue apron with a picture of a green bat flying cheerfully on it. He was chopping some vegetables on the table next to where Canino was. Ichigo and Rukia also spotted bows of ingredients near him, also a lot of cooking tools.

Grimmjow...and...Cooking?

Ichigo was sure that after this visiting to Las Noches, there might be a Disneyland in Soul Society already.

"Canino, pass me that mushroom bow."

Now the blue hair espada had finished with his chopping and began mixing the ingredients together in a large bowl. His son finished packing things and walked to the table that Grimmjow was occupying.

"Umm...the shiitake or the angel mushrooms?" The boy asked, cocking his head to the side. "Or the champions?"

"The shiitake"

"There you go Dad." Canino happily handed Grimmjow the bow. "May I ask what are you cooking for dinner excepted for those salmons in the oven?"

"Minced pork wrapped in wanton sheet and I may make some soup and potato salads, your mother requested them since last week, but I didn't have the ingredients at that time." Grimmjpw said without taking his eyes from the mixing bow he was occupying. "Well, as you can see, it's called 'minced pork' but it doesn't contain only minced pork."

"I like shiikate mushrooms you're mixing Dad, but can't we add a champion?" Canino asked excitedly. "I love champion!"

"Of course not." Grimmjow shook his head with a small chuckle when Canino pouted in disappointment. "They're for the soup kid. By the way, have you got everything from the list?"

"Yes Dad" Canino said while he ran back to check the list and the stuffs in the basket. "Pomelos, Crispy mangos, 3 apples, three egg sandwiches, boxes of date palms, persimmons and peaches. But Dad, are you sure that it's enough?"

"Why not?"

"Umm, last week when you're in Canada, hunting deer with uncle Yummy, mom got hungry at night and he ate all those kilos of peaches, watermelons and apples."

"Hmmm now I know why the day I came back I found you in the kitchen fetching your mommy tons of snacks."

Grimmjow sighed and turned his head up to check the list when he spotted Ichiga and Rukia.

"Oi! What are you looking at?" Grimmjow snarled at them. "Surprised at my cooking skill?"

"I haven't even thought before that you can cook." Ichigo said honestly and earned himself a scowl.

"What?! What made you underestimated me that much?!" Grimmjow snarled again before he turned to his son. His voice turned back to normal. "Take the basket and loaded the stuff to the fridge in our quarter kid. If your mom is up from his nap after the bath tell him to wait a bit then. And if you think those won't be enough, go back here and I'll get you another list."

"Okay" Canino nodded and grabbed the basket while asking before he left. "Umm.. Dad. Why Mom always take a nap every time you take a bath with him? And why I have never had a chance to take a bath with you two together?"

"The reason is that he's tired." Grimmjow just shrugged while Ichigo and Rukia were having flushed faces again. "And how can he bath you while he is 'bathing' me? Besides, he has allowed you to take a shower."

"I'm just curious." Canino said innocently. He's too young to understand the hidden meaning in Grimmjow's words. "I've never known before that Mom baths you as well."

"Just sometimes, when he is in the mood." Grimmjow answered with a grin that he hid from his son's sight. "Go now Canino, maybe your mother is up and is choosing the movie. You have told him last week that if we're going to watch the movie this week, you're picking, right?"

"Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me Dad!"

Canino smiled and ran off with the basket. Grimmjow chuckled warmly and turned to Ichigo and Rukia who were still frozen in place.

"What?" Grimmjow snarled again in annoyance. "Haven't seen an arrancar has his 'family's time'?"

"No"

Both of them shook their head. Grimmjow snored and turned back to his job at hand, paying them no more attention. Ichigo and Rukia decided that their conversation was done and they should continue on their stuffs, so they moved to the first fridge and opened it.

"What the...?"

Ichigo and Rukia were stunned by tons of beers and liquors occupied the whole fridge with many name tags, mostly Nnoitora and Grimmjow.

"Oh, forget to tell you two," Grimmjow laughed. "Since Canino was born, alcohol was banned from our quarter by Ulquiorra's command, so I put them here. And Nnoitra's fridge is full of them so he has to put the rest of his here either."

Ichigo nodded and closed it while Rukia opened the second fridge. She sighed in relief to see normal food there. Ichigo joined her and smiled too. They chose some normal japanese bentos and prepared to leave when someone walked into the kitchen.

"Oi! Tha' smells good Grimmjow! Can I eat 'em?"

"Fuck off Nnoitra! This is for Ulquiorra not you!"

Rukia and Ichigo turned to see Nnoitra. The fifth Espada looked liked he was having a hangover, half naked with only a white boxer, with small pink unicorns decorated, and a pair of pink fluffy slippers.

"Oi! For you everthin' is for that bitch!"

"Take back what you call my mate or I will kill ya!"

Grimmjow snarled while Nnoitra snored back.

"Alright! I take it back!"

"Good"

Grimmjow grunted and turned back to his job, ignoring Nnoitra.

"Just because I don't wanna fight while having a hangover!"

Nnoitra mumbled while walking to the sink and pour himself some water while Grimmjow snored in disgust.

"Too bad our cooks are in heat too, ya know, when we have to fetch ourselves, it suck." Nnoitra complained while watching Grimmjow fried those dumplings. "It's also suck that you and Halibel are so fuckin' good at cookin' but never ever cook for us."

"You can always ask Szayel to cook for you."

Grimmjow smirked, teasing back. He grinned when Nnoitra scolded back, totally annoyed.

"That creep? No way! He will probably boom the kitchen before he can create something edible."

"Then why don't you just learn how to cook or just shut up." Grimmjow said, snoring then grinning. "Even Zommari has started taking cooking classes online."

"That weirdo takes any classes despite Yoga?" Nnoitra exclaimed. "Impressive! It took Tōsen 3 days to teach 'im how to use the computer. And it took 'im days to learn how to opened those online classes without unleashing his power and commands it to do so."

"Halibel taught him." Grimmjow shrugged. "She said she had enough of his rising and falling reitsu more than 30 times a day. It's giving her headaches. By the way, I haven't seen this outfit before, who did you fuck last night?"

"Tesla" Nnoitra gave him smug smile. "He had quite a taste in clothes. At least it's better than Szayel feather-liked sleeping suit."

"That's fucking creepy."

Grimmjow snored and Nnoitra gave a satisfied laugh before he walked out of the kitchen. Ichigo and Rukia who just had realized they had stayed here for too long hurried out of the kitchen after Nnoitra.

* * *

"They creep me out."

Ichigo said to Rukia when they're out of the kitchen and were walking to where Sado was waiting patiently for them.

"I totally agree." Rukia nodded. "And that arrancar wearing that boxer with those slippers is absolutely one of the creepiest things I've ever seen."

* * *

They sat in silence while they ate. When they're about to finish their meal, Halibel came back. The 3rd Espada looked as calm as every while she approached them.

"How is the patrol?" Ichigo asked, finishing his meal. Halibel nodded and took a seat next to him and sighed softly.

"Nothing is out of control." Halibel said. "A little repair here and there, but Las Noches is apparently still in one piece."

"That's good to hear." Rukia said. "By the way, can we use your monitors? There are friends of we in here, I'm afraid that they may run into troubles or embarrassed themselves..."

"They had done it already." Halibel said calmly, cutting the shinigami off. "They ran into the 8th Esdapa territory, the outcome didn't seem to be pleasant. The 8th Espada is nothing but creepy. He had won the 'Creepiest Arrancar Award' last year with the score that is 3-5 times more than his opponents."

* * *

Renji, Ishida, Pesche and Dondochakka were sitting on the long bench at the edge of the room, their faces were doomed.

"Come on boys! You should be gladded of yourselves for helping that poor little girl delivered her eggs!"

In front of them was the creepiest arrancar they had ever seen. He had a pink hair with yellow eyes. He was so slim and so girly. However, he's still a male and he was...going commando. How could they tell that? It's because this arrancar was wearing a pink nurse dress that was so short it barely covered his upper legs more than 5 inches, and the fabric was too thin for their liking. The dress also clung to him liked a second skin, showed every detail of his body that they didn't want to see. And if that wasn't creepy enough, he also wore a pair of white 3 inches high heels which made a 'click' sound every time he moved.

Szayelaporro Granz, in his favorite dress, looked at the 'boys' in front of him with his trademark (he thought it's) a charming smile. He was having quite a hard time helping the girl in the next room going through her first eggs laying because his franccións were 'busy' with themselves when the four intruders stumbling into the room. And with the help of them, every eggs were delivered safely and the mother was in a good shape.

"Come on!"

Szayelaporro Granz smiled again and walked close to them. The four backed away immediately, terror filled their eyes. The 8th Espada turned away and sighed. Maybe they're still shocked from their first time helping in the infirmary, understandable.

"Well" Szayel said. "I guess you're still in shock then. I will bring you some tea while you recover."

And then the 8th Espada walked away to the next room, leaving the four in silence.

"I thought I'm gonna have a nightmare until the day I die." Pesche said, terrifying.

"I cannot agree more."

Ishida arranged his glasses, thinking about the incident before.

They ran into the room, the light switched on and they saw that they're standing on something looked like jelly. In the middle of it laid an arrancar, panting, and they saw this male arrancar kneeling between her legs, saying something they did't quite understand. The girl who just yelled at them started whining in pain before her bulged stomach twisted, she screamed and squirmed, and then the male arrancar held something out from between her legs, an egg, and placed it beside her.

They didn't know what happened next, but the girl shouted in desperation and the male commanded them immediately to take places. Pesche and Dondochakka stayed at their place and transported their reitsu into the gooey substance they're standing on. The male Arrancar, Szayel, explained to them that this substance was designed to absorb the reitsu and transferred it to the weakest of spiritual power that was onthe substance, which was the girl. Szayel said that this would help ensuring that the weak arrancar would survive after giving birth to a lot of children. The children would drowned the spiritual power from her while they're going out of her body, he would ensure that she would live by them supporting her spiritual power.

Ishida and Renji were told to kneel beside the girl and made her stayed still while she was laying her eggs. Szayel then went back to his job, delivering the eggs. Half an hour later, it ended. Szayel let the girl slept with her eggs while he escorted the rest to this room. And when they had seen his dressing fully and perfectly, the happy faces they had before after helping the girl turned into doomed faces.

* * *

They sat in silent for a long good time when they heard footsteps, then familiar voices calling their names.

"Rukia?!"

"Kurosaki?"

Renji and Ishida snapped out of their doom thoughts to see Ichigo, Rukia and Sado who was carrying Nel, half walked half ran into the room, followed by a female arrancar and Szayel.

* * *

By making a short conversation with Szayel, Halibel got them all out of the 8th Espada's lab. The 3th Espada escorted them to the guest room somewhere quiet and peaceful before leaving them all there. She said she had an appointment to attend and left.

"How did you guy find us?"

Remji asked, popped down on the mattress and yarned. This trip had really drowned his energy.

"Well, actually it's that espada who found you." Rukia said. "She saw you in the monitor and thought that it's better to get you all out of there before 'the creepy' will make you all go insane."

"Thanks to her, we nearly were." Ishida sighed. "His image is going to haunt me until I die."

* * *

Halibel was having a discussion with some of the repairing techs (well, having hot-head arrancars and very hot-head arrancars living together in the same place always requires a lot of repairing techs) of Las Noches when she heard an alarm.

"What? Not again?!"

Halibel cursed while the techs groaned in agony. They all knew what that alarm meant, and they all knew what was going to happen. Halibel felt her blood vessels at her forehead had already popped and nearly explored. This was crazy! How much that couple was going to break this time?! The last time they did it half of the residents of Las Noches had to find extra jobs to be able to cover the repairing budget. She was definitely not going to work at that Maid-Café again!

"Well, it seems likes we'll discuss about the repairing later." Halibel said, exhaustedly. "I'm sure the budget is going to increase, a lot."

"Yes, ma'am"

The techs nodded and they left the room quickly. It's time to evacuate half of Las Noches residents from that area, again.

* * *

"What's going on?"

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Ishida who were walking to the kitchen to grab something for Renji, Ishida and others two arrancars looked around when suddenly there was an alarm screaming from the speakers above their head. After the alarm died down, Halibel's voice followed out softly from the speaker.

"To all Las Noches residents and guests, this is urgent. Please evacuate yourselves from west wings area, also if your places aren't there, helped other evacuate now. Espada No.6 and Espada No.4 have started their mating ritual again."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

* * *

TBC.

* * *

Sorry I have taken too long. Please tell me if you see some grammar or vocabulary mistakes. Thank you a lot for your support! I love you guys!:)


	3. Chapter 3

Nests

Chapter 3

* * *

Tesra :

Hey Bitch! What the fuck just happens?

Harribel :

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow start their mating AGAIN. And stop using Tesra's cellphone Nnoitra.

Tesra:

Can't help, you block me.

Harribel :

You won't stop sending me those porn videos.

Tesra :

Well, it's kidda fun to see your reaction.

Harribel :

Get your asses up here and help with the evacuation.

Tesra :

Don't wanna

Harribel :

Now!

Tesra :

You can't order me around, bitch.

Harrible :

Get yourself here now or I will tell Szayel to transform all of your clothes.

Tesra :

10 minutes

Harribel :

You have 5

Nnoitra grunted and tossed Tesla's phone away. He stretched and got up from where he was sitting. Not that he was jealous, but if having a mate would provide him with an excuse to destroy half of the west facility of Las Noche liked what Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were doing, he wanted one.

The 5th Espada yawned and walked out of his quarter. Tesra was still asleep, but judging from their rough sex last night, Noitra decided to let him sleep. Nnoitra definitely was a bastard, but he wasn't heartless enough to throw his worn out fracción out of his room. Not when he still needed Tesra's phone to communicate with Harribel anyway.

* * *

Harribel sighed while she observed the situation from the monitor room. Everything seemed to be just as they (arrancars) had practiced in case of an emergency liked this one. Everyone in the west wing would pack up and move. Half of the monitors in the west wing were dead by now, but what were left were enough to show Harribel that the couple had destroyed more than three floors already.

"The repairing budget is going to be higher than the last time."

Harribel sighed while watched another pillar collapsed. She still remembered the earlier mating ritual between these two. Nearly every arrancars were ordered to find part-time jobs in order to cover the budget. That was the first and the last time she had to work at the maid-café. (Szayel's suggestion, she didn't have any idea about it in the first place.) Harribel remembered her embarrassment and Szayel's broken rips after the budget was covered. The only fun part was when she broke Szayel's rips.

Arrancars' mating ritual was something very rare and worshipped. Only a couple that mated for life would do. First things, the dominant would court the submissive, providing first with gifts and then taking care. Second, if the submissive accepted the dominant, they would mate. But if not, the dominant would have to prove him/herself. And the proving, came with a fight, a chase or a game. The submissive would be the one making the rules to challenge the dominant. And in their situation now, it seemed liked Ulquiorra choose to fight, again.

Harrible remembered the fight seven years ago. It was horrible for the other residents. First, it started with a howl, then a roar. Seconds later, Ulquiorra was crashed against the wall and he destroyed half of the floor on the 10th floor of the west wing. Grimmjow followed after him. They roared, crashed and fought.

Harribel was going to stop them when Starrk stopped her. The 1st Espada told her to hold back. It's a mating ritual not a fight. They better not interfered if they didn't intend to make Grimmjow slaughtered them. The dominant arrancar was known of power and energy that some of them could overcome even the 1st Espada when mating. Harribel believed him, she knew that Starrk wouldn't waste his time for sleeping for any issues excepted that it's really important or necessary.

And after they finished their mating with the perfect destruction of the west wing, Aizen announced the rule that 4th Espada and above must not released their swords in Las Noche. Well, actually Harribel knew that Aizen was telling Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to do their mating somewhere outside Las Noche. She still remembered Gin's whining face when he complained about the 4th and the 6th Espada being too loud for him to watch 'Winter Sonata' in Las Noche properly since he didn't want Matsumoto to find out he loved Korean series [That's why he didn't watch them when he was in Soulsociety]. And that twist soul reaper wouldn't stop complaining about it until the mating ritual ended, which annoyed the hell out of them.

Back to the present, Harribel called the technicians to gather in the conference room in 2 hours to discuss about the repairing, well, rebuilding to be exact, budget. She then turned to write a report to Aizen and went to help in evacuation.

* * *

Hawaii

Aizen was playing Angry Bird Space in his iPad when an email from Harribel came in. He grunted in displeased when the notification made him missed the shot. Didn't want to let Gin saw he hadn't clear this level yet, Aizen slid to see the email while eyeing the silver hair soul reaper at the same time. Gin was still enjoying making his skin tanned, good.

After reading the email, Aizen sighed. This was horrified. The budget meeting always gave him a headache and he didn't feeling like he's ready for it yet. So the head of the Las Noche told Harribel to do whatever she wanted, he wouldn't be coming back until the rebuilding finished.

The head of Las Noche sent the email and was back to his Angry Bird game when Tosen came to him to ask if everything was in order. Aizen just smiled and told him that he's going to take this vacation a lot longer. They would spent more days in Hawaii and then to Maldives. And if necessary, he wouldn't mind taking a trip to Antartica. Maybe seeing some penguins would do him good.

* * *

After hours of evacuating, Ichigo and his friends found themselves sharing room with Lilynette and Canino. Well, the room was wider than Ichigo's classroom, so they had no problems fitting in. Now, Lilynette, Canino, Sado, Pesche and Nel were playing Mario Kart at the giant screen TV at the left side of the room near the door. Well, the kids played while the Pesche and Sado watched, to be exact.

After Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Ishida finished helping many arrancars evacuating, Canino ran too them with a Mario Kart CD in his hand, telling them that he needed more companions for this. The boy also said that 'Aunt Harribel' had given them new big room to stay and he knew the way to that room. When Ichigo asked why he wasn't with his parents, Canino grumbled and told him that his father sent him out of the room to find someone to play with after the movie because he and his mother was going to give him more siblings.

When they arrived, Lilynette, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka and Sado were already there with lots of food Lilynette grabbed from the kiychen from them. Lilynette angrily told them that Starrk was up to porn videos again and he sent her to play with Canino. The girl wasn't at the mating age yet, so Starrk said she shouldn't be with any elder at this time. And playing games with Canino gave more fun than watched those soup operas alone [Mila-Rose was busy, normally they would watch them together].

"I feel more liked in Karakura than in Las Noche."

Ichigo said to Rukia while he watched Canino beat everyone in the game. Lilynette protested and declared more challenges while Sado smiled warmly at them.

"Well, at least we knew who has a baby-sitting trait."

Renji said from where he was using the computer to skype with Byakuya. Rukia rolled her eyes and continued to watch the game. Everyone had spotted that Renji and her brother dating for hundreds of times, they didn't even try to hide it. The girl continues to watch the game. This time Nel neat both Canino and Lilynette.

"Well, if we didn't need to fight anyone." Ishida said from where he was reading. "Maybe we should ask for Inoue and just go."

"Harribel told us to ask Ulquiorra." Ichigo shrugged. "And it's obvious that he's busy."

"And we didn't want any arrancars to turn on us." Rukia said. "We can't fight them all."

"Good enough"

Ishida murmured and turned back to his reading.

* * *

After several games of Mario Kart, the kids were sleepy. So Ichigo and Rukia put them to bed. And the way Canino, Lilynette and Nel cuddled together were so cute that they wished they had a camera with them right now. Renji was still flirting with Byakuya thought Skype and Pesche was out to find more food. Dondochakka yawned sleepy and said that he was going to bed and fell asleep before he reached it. Ichigo sighed and tucked the arrancar to bed with Rukia's help.

When Dondochakka was secured under the blanket, Rukia and Ichigo sat down to look at the blank screen. The controllers were still on the floor.

"Maybe, a game wouldn't hurt, right?"

Ichigo asked, holding up one controller. Rukia shrugged and held up another. And they ended up playing Mario Kart for hours.

* * *

Szayel was more than happy to have a lab and a room underground. His quarter wasn't in the west wing but he was happy to be underground nonetheless. No one knew that the couple would change their mating zone to the east wing he was staying or not. And being one of the few residents in the underground of the east wing gave him space to be as loud as he wanted when he's in heat.

The arrancar humming some song he heard in the porn videos Nnoitra had sent him yesterday. Szayel knew that he was a submissive type and sometimes he enjoyed it. The pink hair arrancar believed that being submissive would give him more pleasure when having sex because he could be stimulated from many places. The 8th Espada humming songs after songs while he prepared himself for another heat that's going to hit him soon. Well, Nnoitra wasn't in the mood and Starrk cared only about jerking himself off, so he had to do it all by himself today. There was no way he would have sexes with his fraccions. They were all too weak for him.

The 8th Espada set up his tool and turned on the screen. He admitted that human's porn videos were amazing. Szayel prepared everything and then went to change his clothes. He was bored of the nurse dress already and he thought he wanted more excitement.

* * *

Nnoitra was playing Plant VS Zombie when Szayel called him.

"I said I'm not in the mood. Fuck off Bitch!"

Nnoitra snarled to the phone while kept his attention on his iPad.

'I haven't said I wanted you here. I just need an audience.'

"You have your fraccions.' Nnoitra said while he planted more sunflowers. "And I'm fucking busy."

'Just turn on the video call and watch, I promise it's a good porn videos with me as the main actor.'

"Bullshit"

Nnoitra snarled but got out of his current application and opened the video call anyway. The 5th widened his eyes when he saw Szayel smiling at him from the iPad screen. The pink hair espada was wearing a white girl G String underwear with nothing else, excepted for his white 5 inches high-heel shoes.

"Come on bitch." Nnoitra snarled, feeling himself hard already. "I know you can do better than that."

Szayel in the screen smiled back.

'You know I can.'

Szayel said and pointed at many adult toys and chain lying on the table not far from him.

'But don't you want me to beg for your cock or making me cum?'

"Bullshit"

Nnoitra laughed and got up. Szayel won again, but not for long. He knew how to make that girly look espada whimpering and begging under him.

* * *

Harribel just finished the budget discussing meeting and she knew she really wanted a hot bath and a nice nap. The 3rd Espada was thinking about retiring to her quarter when an emergency alarm screamed again.

Ulquiorra and Grinnjow had changed their place to the North wing. Some of the 30th floor's walls had collapsed already.

Just Great!

* * *

TBC.


End file.
